Artemis Fenton
by Chatter Puncher
Summary: DPxAF Crossover..... Artemis is adopted. Danny P gets real close to letting his secret slip as he takes his parents on a trip through the ghost zone. And can Root keep a secret from both, the People and the Mudmen? Because Danny's saftey may depend on it.
1. Artemis Fowl: Discovery

**By the way: **This happens after Eternity Code, before Opal Deception, and The Lost Colony. Artemis is thirteen still.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from either Danny Phantom or Artemis Fowl. **

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

**-----**

**Fowl Manor; 4:00 PM**

I was just sitting there, meditating, when Butler knocked on my door.

"Come in."

"Artemis, Your mother and father wish to speak to you in the dining room. They also said to brace yourself for important news. I wonder what it could be about?"

"I do not know what it has to do with Butler, but I suggest we get down there immediately, we wouldn't wish to keep them waiting, now would we?"

"No." And with that, i got up and walked down the grand staircase and into the dining room where mother and father were waiting, sitting together holding each other's hands.

"You requested me, Father? Mother?"

My father spoke up first. "Yes dear son, we did. We have some important news for you, so I suggest that you sit down now."

I sat across the table from them, Butler still standing behind me.

"What is it?" my interest finally peaked enough for curiosity to show through on my face.

"Sweetie," my mother began, took a calming breath, and continued. "Arty, you aren't our son."

For probably the first time in my life, I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Son, you were adopted at birth." My father said.

My mind went blank. _How is this possible? _They just adopted me, that's all. _Why didn't they tell me? _To protect me and keep me from asking who my real parents are. _It's no wonder I don't have brown eyes like the both of them and all my grandparents... and... Who ARE my real parents?_

For the first time that I can ever remember this happening, I couldn't answer one of my own questions.

"So, if this is actually true, then, who are my biological parents?"

"See Teddy, I knew he would ask!"

"Angeline, calm down, I know who they are."

"Oh."

"Son, your biological parents are two incredible scientists off in America. Their names are Jack and Madeline Fenton. From what I heard, they also have a daughter and son, making you have a sister and brother. Both are older than you. The only reason we are actually telling you this is because your parents wished to meet you, and we both," my father glanced at Angeline, as if asking permission. "Agrees that it would be good for you to meet them also."

"So you two are just going to send me off to some strange place in America with this family that you probably have never even met, for how long?"

"Actually, we thought it would be good if you spent the school year with them, if that's alright with you, of course."

-----

**Fenton Works; 3:30 PM**

"Ah! Danny, Jazz, Could you come out here, once you set your stuff down please? I'd like to tell you guys something!"

"Sure thing mom!" my sister shouted from next to me after driving me home from school.

"Will do mom," I groaned.

I set my stuff down in one of the dining room chairs and followed my sister out into the living room, only to find mom and dad both sitting down on the couch, waiting for them.

"Kids, we've got something to tell you guys."

_They aren't getting a divorce, are they? No, they are holding hands, so that cant work, hmm. _

"Kids, a long time ago, after you were born, but too young to remember it, I had another kid, but one that we couldn't keep. not and be able to keep us all up and living properly at least. I had a boy named Artemis, but I had to put him up for adoption when he but a few days old. I'm sorry I'm only just telling you this now, but circumstances called for it."

"What circumstances?" Jazz asked, voicing my own thoughts.

"Nothing you need to worry about, but it has to do with us and Artemis' adoptive parents. And so, tomorrow your new little brother should be arriving at the airport around 1:00 in the afternoon, and I'd like you both to be there when we pick him up. That's why, I will be calling you both out of school tomorrow so we can set up the back storage room into a decent bedroom for a thirteen year old boy. Alright?"

"Mom, don't you think this is a bit fast? I mean, just finding out about a long lost little brother neither of us knew we had and being called out of school and having him move in with us for a while the very next day? And, how long is he gonna stay? If it's just for like, a week, then why do we have to go out and get him bedroom stuff, wouldn't it be fine for him to just sleep on the couch? And... OH! I get it, he's going to be staying with us for a year or so, isn't he? I've heard of these kind of things, they are pretty rare, but they do happen. It's when the two sets of parents agree on a time during the giving of a baby that the baby in question is going to be reunited with the biological family for 1-5 years and then it's up to the child where he or she goes after that. That's what this is, isn't it?"

"Yes Jazzy, that's exactly what this is. And your little brother is coming in all the way from Ireland. And I expect you ALL," she looked at both, my dad and I, "to welcome him into the family without as many hitches as normal. Alright?"

I smiled. _This would be interesting, having a little brother. I wonder what he looks like, I also wanna know what Sam and Tucker are gonna think. I wonder what he is gonna act like and if he knows about all the ghosts in this town, because I doubt all the way out in Ireland that there's-_

"Wait, he's IRISH!?!? does he speak English at least?"

My mother laughed. "Yes, I made sure that before he was to come over here that he knew English. From what his mother has said, he knows quite a few languages and is one of the fastest learners they ever knew."

I groaned, knowing already that the two of us wouldn't get along that well, and he would be more of a Jazz-friendly person.

-----

**Read and review people!**

**Chatter Puncher**


	2. Artemis Fowl: Contact

**By The Way: This happens before Phantom Planet, considering I have YET to of seen it due to my busy schedule. Don't like it? Too bad, don't read my story. Your loss, not mine. Oh and please ignore any capitalization errors, my computer dosen't always like the 'shift' key, lol. And when i start a new sentence it doesn't auto capitalize it. I changed it so that this happens after Eternity cube, so little Arty still has memories and is on good terms with the People.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from either Danny Phantom of Artemis Fowl, unfortunately.**

**Chapter 2:**

-----

**Dublin Airport, Ireland (Artemis POV)**

"Good bye mother, father, Butler, I will see you all on the next holiday, when I come to visit!"

Butler had been furious at them when they told him that he would be unable to go with Artemis because they would be unable to house him and it would be unfair to force him into the hands of the Fentons when all that they had bargained for was Artemis, not Artemis and giant Eurasian bodyguard. I hadn't been all that happy either. He wouldn't be there to for me when I got off the plane and had to carry my suitcases.

Oh well, hopefully the Fentons will be capable of carrying some of it.

They all waved as I boarded the plane.

And that was the last I saw of them all for quite some time, I thought melodramatically, as I settled down in my window seat and booted up my laptop computer and began typing in my diary.

Yes, I know it may sound silly to be doing still as a teenager, but it is the only way I am able to record my memories into everlasting, instead of relying on my brain to remember everything exactly as they are, which already it has proved unable to do.

When i was finished with my writing, I saved it under the date and titled it "Fentons".

I powered down the laptop and leaned against the side of the plane, gazing at the shore of Lake Michigan, which we were flying over just then. I smiled as we began our descent into O'Hare airport in Illinois, the closest airport to the Fenton's home. And I began to get my small bag packed up so that I could get off the plane that much quicker.

-----

**O'Hare Airport, Illinois; Arrival Areas (Danny POV)**

I glanced around and tried to find a clock hanging up on a wall, since my watch got busted when Technus infected it and it started shocking me for no apparent reason the other day, and I still hadn't gotten a new one.

I was getting incredibly anxious to meet my little brother that my ghost powers started getting out of control again and I lost my pants again.

And that was when we heard the announcement come onto the PA system, announcing his plane's arrival. I looked over to where the doorway to his plane was and saw a short boy with raven black hair step out. we were too far away to see what other features he had, but he way wearing a deep, sapphire blue polo and black dress pants. He said something to the escort lady and she nodded, leaving him to himself. He began to look around, searching, and I held up the sign I had made saying 'FOWL', and he began walking over here.

As he neared, I could see he had the iciest blue eyes I had ever seen. Even more so than mine got when I was angry, provided they didn't turn green.

When he finally made his way to us, my mom stuck out her hand and said, "You must be Artemis. I'm Maddie. These are Jack," she pointed to dad, "Jazz, and Danny," she pointed at Jazz and me.

He shoke her hand, and then held it out to the rest of us, each of us shaking his icy hand. I noticed his unnatually calm expression show slight shock when he realised my hand was colder than his. But it was gone faster that it had come, and nobody would have noticed it unless they were used to looking for it, or were used to seeing it, like myself.

"Well," my mom interruted our staring contest. "Let's get out to the GAV- I mean the RV."

-----

I couldn't take my eyes off of Artemis. He was too much like me, it was creepy. he had the same hair color, but a bit shorter, and the same color eyes, and he was about the same height as me, if a year younger than me. The only thing i could really see that was much differentbetween us was that he was INCREIBLY pale, like he had never seen the sun in his life. Maybe he hadn't. I would never know. Unless I asked him that is, but I wasn't about to do that.

-----

Danny was staring at me the entire ride to their house. It was quite disturbing actually, so I gave up staring him down and decidd to look at all the different American technology. It seems they weren't only scientists, but also inventors.

I looked over to where my newfound big sister sat and I saw her glance away and I knew she was studying me.

I saw her open her mouth to say something, but then, I guess she changed he mind, because she closed it and looked away again.

"You can say whatever it was, I won't be offended, no matter what it is." I told her, slightly curious.

"Are you- Are you really the criminal Irish mastermind I've heard about?" she said only loud enough for herself, Danny, and I to hear.

I smiled, knowing it looked evil and acoording to some, vampiric. "Now, why would you think that Jazzmine?

"It's Jazz, and I heard it from many places actually, some of them very reliable, others not so much. But you still didn't answer the question, are, or are you not?"

"You are smarter than I had originally planned on anyone being in this family. Oh well, very few people will believe so if you let this idea spread, so why should i lie about this? Yes, I am a criminal mastermind from Ireland, so what? There are actually quite a few of us.Now, if you do not mind, I would like to make a call to a few friends." and so I booted up the computer again and began to open a link to Foaly's computer.

-----

**Ops. Booth, Haven (Foaly POV)**

I saw a small green light flashing in the top corner of the monitor of the computer I was currently working on. I looked around, making sure the little window's curtain was secure and the door was bolted locked, against EVERYBODY.

And then i clicked on the flashing light and Fowl's face filled the monitor.

"Foaly! Good to see you. Anybody else in the room with you?" He asked hurriedly, and in gnommish too, he must not want to be understood. How strange.

"Nope, nobody. What's the issue Fowl?"

"That right there. That's the problem."

I raised an eyebrow. What was he talking about?

"Foaly, have you ever, oh, I don't know, done a DNA test on me before?"

Now I was hooked. Why was Fowl asking if I had ever done a DNA test on him? I never had, because there had never been a need to. But now I'm sort of wishing I had for some odd reason. "No, why would I have needed to?"

"Just wondering, that's all." he said, knowing I would ask him to continue.

"There's more to it than that, I know there is, Fowl, now what is the problem?" I was beginning to get frusterated with the boy.

"That's it again, come on pony boy, you keep saying the issue as it stands, but you just can't stick a carrot on it, can you?" Alright, that pissed me off.

"I am gonna kill you for that comment right there Fowl, I-" a thought struck me. Fowl. _Fowl._ That's why he asked about the DNA test.

"You aren't a Fowl, are you?"

He smiled. Never a good thing. That meant he wasn't. But, if he wasn't a Fowl, the who was he?

"Nope. I think you may have heard of my family though. They are some pretty smart scientists, and in the paranormal area too. The Fentons of America?" I quickly turned over to another computer and flipped up the People's records and searched the Fentons.

When the results came up, I just about fell onto my butt.

"Their son..."

"Danny?" I saw him look off to somewhere, supposedly at the son in question.

"He... He may not be hostile..." I swallowed. "But he's got a higher danger flag than yourself Artemis."

-----

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!!! This was probably the most 'cliffy' cliffhanger I ever had. Review please!**


	3. Artemis Fowl: Friends

**By The Way: Does anybody think I should change this to a Danny Phantom Story instead of an Artemis Fowl one, considering it all takes place in Amity Park? or should I keep it AF because Arty is the main character? Please send your opinions in on my poll, thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned... If I did, you'll be the first to hear about it!**

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home**

**-----**

I realize that I have an incredibly pale complexion, but that does not mean that I have NO color to my face.

I also realize, that any of the previously mentioned color in my face just drained away at Foaly's last statement.

'How is Daniel more dangerous than me? Does he know about the People? Since he isn't what they would call "hostile" toward them, then he must be on their side, right? But if he is a friend, then why wouldn't Foaly know who he was right away? Unless of course, Daniel DOESN'T know about them, but then he would be an "unknown hostility". He could still rate higher than myself on the danger scale even if he didn't know about them if he had almost found them but still hadn't, so they had been watching him. But if they were watching him, then Foaly would know, wouldn't he? So why did Foaly have to search up his name? This is getting me nowhere, continually asking questions like these. Only one really matters right now, and that's WHY is Daniel more dangerous than me?'

I was about to speak the question when we came screeching to a halt somewhere and then my computer died, right then and there.

"D'arvit!" I cursed, for what was most likely the first time in my life. (**AN: If he swore in one of the books, let me know please, i forgot if he ever did or not, thanks!) **'How did my laptop die? With all the Fairy technology I added to it, there would be at least another seven hours of battery, so what made it die?'

I was taken from my thoughts when Jasmine looked at me, obviously appalled. "Why'd you say 'darn it' Arty, when we can finally get out of this infernal contraption. We're home, and you can get out now, you didn't want to spend the rest of the day in here, did you?"

I scowled. NOBODY, except my mother, was allowed to call me Arty and get away with it.

"Three things both you, and your brother need to know now, Jasmine," I said, quietly, glancing over at Daniel as well. "One, you really need to work on your eavesdropping if you think I said 'darn it'. Two, don't ever, I repeat, EVER, assume that I don't know what I plan to do in any nearby times, I knew EXACTLY when I was going to get out of this vehicle. And tree, NEVER CALL ME ARTY!!!" I was nearly shouting at the end of that, and I don't normally shout. It is not healthy for the vocal cords.

"And if you absolutely MUST know, my computer died, that's all." I stated, much more calm than previously.

I ignored her and her brother's shocked look and got out the back door of the van, and walked into the building I was standing outside of without even glancing up at the big neon sign that said 'FENTON WORKS' that I already knew was there.

-----

I lay my laptop on the table and tried to boot it back up.

It started up, and after about four or five seconds, it shut off again, all on it's own. I tried about three times, before getting frustrated about why it wasn't working. I picked it up walked upstairs, passing Madeline and Jack in the living room. They were looking at some strange device that, at one point, I thought I heard say "Fear Me!".

The first door on the was on the right. I looked in, just to see Jasmine sitting in a straight backed chair on a computer, researching something. The next one was to my left, and it was closed. From my extensive research on the Fentons, I knew that it was Daniel's room. I also knew that he was very secretive about what was in it. There were photo's on the Internet of what every room looked like in this house on a normal day, except for his room.

Then I came upon three doors at the end of the hallway. the one on the right was closed, it was Madeline and Jack's room, in the one in the center I heard a shower running, and the one on the left was open, straight across from a window over a small, wooden chest. I stepped into the bedroom and saw that the chest was up against the foot of a twin-sized bed with mahogany bedposts. They must have done their research also, as I love mahogany above all other types of wood.

Next to the head of the bed was a small wooden nightstand with a small lamp and digital clock on it. I cast my gaze further to the right and find a window. simple, and easily escapable onto the fire escape outside. Leaned up against the wall with the door, was a nice, satined, mahogany desk with a simple computer and monitor on it. Between the door and the desk though, was a nice, shoulder high dresser, six drawers high.

I walked over to the desk and sat down at the grey swivel computer chair. The screen saver was up and it was rainbow text bouncing off the walls of the monitor reading 'WELCOME HOME, ARTEMIS!" I moved the mouse, allowing the desktop to pop into focus. There were a few icons there, leading to different, default settings on the computer.

I got a slight bit excited, hoping i might be able to instant message, or even e-mail, Foaly my question, along with asking him why my computer died and I could not get it booted back up._ E-mail would probably be safer, if a bit slower. And besides, I don't even know what Foaly's screen name is, if he even has one, hehe._

So I typed up my question about the laptop, knowing I could just ask him the questions I have about Daniel later, after I fixed the laptop. I hit send, just as Daniel himself knocked on the open bedroom door. "Hey, I was wondering," he started, letting himself into the room. he was rubbing the back of his neck in an obviousely nervous gesture. "If you wanted, me and to of my friends, Sam and Tucker, well, we could help you bring up all your stuff from the GA- I mean, RV. Since everybody else is busy and all, you know."

I had, uncharacteristically, forgotten about my luggage while I was worried about my laptop. I glanced quickly over at the small digital clock on my new nightstand. About five thirty in the afternoon. _I guess now would be better than later, when all the mosquitos will come out to feast upon our blood. _I nodded in agreement, got up, turned off the monitor, and followed Daniel out of the room. Downstairs in the dining room, I saw a girl with shoulder-length black hair, violet eyes, black shirt, and black skirt, I also noted, with a bit of shock, that she was wearing steel-toed combat boots. She looked up and smiled at me. _Friendly person, despite the clothing saying otherwise._

Sitting right next to her was an African-American boy with a red beret on and hunched over a small, new-looking PDA. One capable of contacting long-distance people quickly and easily with a bit of hacking. One perfectly capable of talking to Foaly on. He also looked up, and then, to my surprise, he scowled at me.

-----

**Now, why would Tucker scowl at Artemis? He's got no reason for that, so far. But, we'll see. Hope you all liked it! Sorry it was shorter than last chapter!**

**Happy Christmas!**

**chatter puncher**


	4. Danny Fenton: Suitcases

**Sorry for the delay y'all! Been a bit busy as of lately. ButI SHOULD be able to update a bit faster now all my after school stuff is over. ButI think I'm gonna try for spring play... so. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 4**

(Danny's POV) 

I introduced them all, and they all smiled at eacher. **(Danny didn't see the scowl on Tucker's face a second ago)** "How about we all go out and help Artemis here unpack his stuff?" I asked in general.

"Sure. I'm tired of hearing Tuck's PDA beeping my ear off. A little physical activity can't hurt."

"Well, alright, but only 'cause he's new here." 

The two of them stood up and headed for the door, Tucker leaving his PDA on the table. I followed them out, Artemis right behind me. 

As I stepped over the threshold, my _wonderful _ghost sense decided to go off. "Um, I'll be back in a second, bathroom." I turned around, and squeezed past my little brother, him giving me a raised eyebrow. 

I raced upstairs and slammed the bathroom door shut. "Going ghost!" I felt the familiar white rings glide up and down my body, revealing my secret identity of Danny Phantom. I flew out the wall that led out to the backyard. I turned invisible, and flew around, hoping to spotthe invading ghost. I moved around to the front of my homewhereIsaw my friends and little brother opening the back of the GAV, revealing his luggage. And that's when I spotted him. One of the greatest nuisances this town has ever come across. He was a chubby blue creature in painter's overalls on top of the RV, just waiting for all of the boxes to come out.

But I was't about to let him hurt anybody on my watch. I released my invisibility in favor of more concentration and force in the punch I drew back, reserved just for him. I dove right for him, my hand glowing from the energy built up inside it. He wasn't even expecting me to get him in the side. But I did. And man, did he fly off after that. Right into the ground, that is.I reached for the thermos I usually kept in my back pocket, pulled it out,twisted off the lid,and sucked the ghost in, listening to his _wonderful_ "BEWARE!" asI capped the lid and flew off, not even looking back at my friends. 

I turned invisible and then turned around to head towards the bathroom I went into as Danny Fenton. By the time I had made it back outside, the suitcases were out of the RV, and Sam had one, while Tucker and Artemis together wereboth struggling through the door with another. I steadied them when they got inside, and ran out to the van to grab two for my self.

-----

The four of us dropped the last few suitcases on the floor, being careful because Artemis had said they ALL were carrying fragile stuff.

I glanced at my watch. 7:52. Mom should be almost done with dinner._ This should be FUN!_ I thought sarcastically.

"You guys want to stay for dinner? My mom is cooking." I glanced at my two friends hopefully, knowing that they would decline because of her cooking. 

And I was right. "Uhhmm, I'm going to pass, I've, uh, gota biology report due in two days!" 

"Sorry,Dad says we're having one of his _fun _work partners coming in for dinner, andI _must_ absolutely be there and show them what a _lady_ I can be."

"Fine," I admitted. I knew Sam was truthing because she had mentioned it earlier today, but Tucker was so dead later, I'm in his class and the teacher hadn't said anything about a report.

"Well, if your mother is cooking supper for us, then we should go wash ourselves up! I'm famished!" 

Artemis walked out of the bedroom, leaving the three of us in his room, unattended. There was a sort of uneasy silence. Like the quiet before a storm. And then the storm came.

We each reached down to the nearest suitcase and popped the lid open. I grabbed a reddish brown one that I picked up and set on my lap had two golden clasps. Next to each of them were five little dials on them with little symbols that i had never seen before. I tried to just pop it open, butI couldn't. It was locked. I glanced up to see what my two friends had found that would be '_ever so fragile'. _The one that Sam had grabbed had a bunch of black, grey, and white socks,along with a bunch of other undergarments.

I glanced to the other end of the room where Tucker was running his finger down what looked like a big, bluish grey box. "What is that Tuck?"

"A whole lot of CD's in their cases."

Sam glanced up, brow raised. "Hasn't he ever heard of an iPod?"

"I don't think these are all music CD's." He pulled one out at random. "Clear case and normal, silvery CD. No picture on it, just a lable. 'The Book, 3'..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Not sure. But he spelled Book wrong, he wrote B-O-O-K-E. Must be an accident or that's really how whatever he's talking about is spelled. Weird."

"Very." 

My ears perked up just then. I heard Mom call us down saying dinner was ready. I guessI would have to tell my friends about the mysterious locked suitcase later.

-----

**I apologize again for the inconveniantly (spelling?) long wait for this chapter. I'll try my best to get the next one up sooner. Now, go ahead and hit that little blueish purple button down there that says GO! (you may just get 200 bucks for doing so, well, Monopoly bucks anyways!)**


	5. Artemis Fowl: Spaggetti

**Sorry it's been a while guys and gals, but i'm just a 15 year old in high school, and then my mom goes and cancells internet at her house ( i don't know if i told you that or not) so i only get to get to get on here every other weekend. but, come summer, i can probably get on more. unless we move, which we have been planning to do. i might get in and let you know before that happens though. hopefully. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 5 (Artemis' POV)**

I heard Mrs. Fenton call for us all to go down to the dining room for supper.

I tapped the faucet off and dried my wet hands on the blue towel hanging on the wall behing me and left the bathroom.

As I was passing the doors in the hallway, one of them swung open very quickly, missing my face by mere centimeters. Though it may have missed my face, it failed spectacularly at missing my foot as well.

"Yow!" I couln't help myself. It was a natural impulse to scream when a door runs over your foot.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you alright Artemis?" It was Jazmine.

"I'm fine." I stated quickly so that we might be able to get downstairs to eat before all of it gets cold.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She gave me a half-smile. I had to keep up the superiority look I always have, so I did nothing.

I walked past her and then led the way. By the time I had reached the bottom of the staircase, I turned around to find a herd of five people waiting for me to hurry up to the table and sit down. Jazmine, Daniel, Samantha, Tucker, and Jack. A subconcious thought ran through my mind. _Why is Mr. Fenton upstairs? isn't he usually down in the basement?_

Oh well. I sat down at the table in the chair that nobody occupied.

"Well, I have that report I need to work on!" Tucker said and scampered out the door, grabbing his PDA from the counter by the door.

"Sorry guys, but I'm having dinner with my family, unfortunately. You all know I would rather stay."

And with that the two friends left through the door just next to the kitchen.

I turned to the table where everybody was being careful and helping themselves to large helpings of spagetti noodles and dousing them in red tomato sauce. I saw the siblings fight for the parmesan cheese container.

"You are gonna use it all before giving it to anybody else!"

"Am not! If you take it, you'll pass it to the left, to mom, away from me so i end up with nothing left!" Jazzmine exclaimed.

"Kids, kids! Calm down! Danny, you take the stinky cheese first, then give it to Jazz so she can put however much she wants to on her food."

The two of them then had a very immature moment that they semed to have gotten from Mr. Fenton. They stuck their tongues out at each other.

I shook my head at their impossible childishness. Looking down at my food, I picked up the fork that was given to me and stuck it into the middle of the heaping pile of spagetti.

And then I heard something that made me drop my fork, something that I haven't done since I was learning how to use one. My food had said "Ouch!", creating some of the most loud silence I had ever said.

And then there was chaos. Again.

"Mom, you made the food talk again!"

"Jack! you put the ecto-goo next to the sauce jar in the fridge, didn't you?"

"Stop stabbing me!"

"I'm not stabbing you, ya stupid noodles, I'm cutting you up with a knife so i can eat you better!!" That one got all of our attention and we all froze as we watched Jack wrestle with flying noodles that were trying to strangle him.

"Jack!"

"Dad"

"Let go of him!"

"GerroffmeforeIkillyou!!"

_SHHHUPP_

I whipped my head around, instantly finding the source of the strange sound.

It was Daniel, Standing with a smoking... _thermos _in his hands, screwing the top back on.

I looked back at Mr. Fenton and he was covered in long, yellow noodles hanging about his neck and shoulders.

And then Mrs. Fenton started laughing. It became contagious. Soon everybody except for myself was on the floor laughing to the point where Daniel was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and his whole face was turnng blue in silent laughter fits.

But nothing was funny. Mr. Fenton was nearly strangled by food that was yelling at us for poking it with forks.

I just let out a sigh and walked away from the table, after taking the plate in both hands of course, and walked up to my bedroom. I sat down on the little metal desk they had put in there before i came here. And then I finished my meal in the peaceful silence of the bedroom.

When I went back down to put my plate in the kitchen, there was nobody to be seen, so I left it on the counter and then went to bed, where I fell asleep immediately.

--

**Well, that's it for Arty for now. You've read it now, so now cou can review! Please? And thanks in advance!**


	6. Jazz Fenton: Bad Habits Arise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter. Except an actually continued (if slow) story plot. lol. **

**A/N: I had a dream the other night about this story. And I remembered it, so I don't think was actually a dream, just me thinking in bed with my eyes closed. ANYWAYS! It made me think quite a way into the story I forgot how i got to that point... So! now for my chance to redeem myself from forgetting... **

**Chapter 6: Bad Habit (jazz POV)**

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. Well, we all were. I was clutching a stitch in my side when I noticed him leave the room. He probably thought we were all crazy psyco people or something._ Not that I'm saying we aren't, but still... _

We had all been settling down again and were all seated at the table again (minus Artemis) when Mom's Emergency cell phone rang. It's high, screeching, office desk phone ring tone tone pierced through our skulls. Immediately the four of us stood up, one of the chairs fell over backward, and mom answered it.. I couldn't completely hear what the person on the other end was saying, but i got the gist of it anyways. There was a ghost somewhere in AMity Park, and it was too far away for my little brother to sense, otherwise he would have made up an excuse to go catch it. It also meant that whatever ghost it was, it was smart.

"Kids, you stay here and protect the house and Artemis. Your father and I now have ghost to catch... Speaking of your father, where has he run off to?"

The was a rev of a large engineoutside and a honk of a horn that could only belong to one vehicle. The G.A.V. "I guess that answers that! Good luck Mom!" I said, silently wishing them luck enough to help Danny intead of catching him.

"Thanks sweetie!

The moment the door shut behind her, I heard that now all-too-familiar sound and saw that same white glow lighting up the living room as my little brother switched into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

"Good luck little bro..." I whispered into the quiet room, now empty except for myslef.

I looked around. The place now was a total, complete mess. I let out a great sigh and then grudgingly started to clean up the dining room.

As I put the plates into the sink I had the feeling like I was forgetting something. Missing something. **(I personally HATE that feeling, lol) **My hands grew anxious and started to do something of their own accord that I had finally stopped doing about two years ago. My thumb naturally curled up and around one of my fingers and applied ever so little pressure. CRACK! My knuckle cracked

I then knew that if I didn't make my hands very busy in the next few minutes, My old habit of cracking all ten digits would resurface.

So I went up to my room to work on my AP biology project that was due Friday. That would keep my mind from straying to old, horrible habits.

The door to my bedroom clicked shut behind me just at the same moment another one in the hallway opened. Only I didn't know that at the time.

**Whew. man, I just typed this all up in the last half an hour, WITH a Harry potter movie playing at the same time. Well, I already have the next chapter written, just not typed yet. I'm now off to go and do that!**


	7. Danny: Oh, What Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot, from what I'm aware of anyways.**

**Also, I make no excuses for late updates. Other than I get bored typeing. So now I've got two or three already written chapters in a notebook, but, it's just actually typing them that has me so behind, so, uh, sorry!**

Chapter 7 Chain Reactions Danny's POV

It meant chaos, that ring. That evil, piercing telephone ring that if it was much shriller it would make you deaf.

Well, for everyone else it meant chaos. For me, it made my blood run cold. Colder that it normally is. Bcause whenever that phone went off, there was one of two things out there. An icredibly powerful ghost, or, an even smarter ghost. Or both. I guess that makes three choices that could be out there.

I dashed out into the living room while Mom and Jazz were talking. Once out of sight, I listened for when it was clear for me to change and leave.

"Well, that answers that! Good luck mom!"

"Thanks sweetie!"

And then the door shut. The moment my parents wouldn't see the strange whit glow I gave off, I let my ghostly alter ego take form over my human self. I then flew off invisibly so that my parents, driving crazily below me now, wouldn't see me and I prayed I wouldn't show up on any of their other radars. They were heading towards the middle of the town, near city hall.

As that thought ran through my head I suddenly put on a burst of speed to get me to City hall before my parents. And boy did I hope my instincts were right as they usually, but not always, were.

--

When I got to City Hall, I didn't see anyone around. Anyone at all. Out side, or inside. But then agian, that would make sense. If there was a ghost around, most people would want to leave as quickly as they could.

_But if there's a ghost here, _I thought, _Then it should be making a whole lot more commotion, wouldn't it?_

That was probably not a good thought to think. Because I swear, that triggered an immediate chain reaction that happened faster than I could normally think.

A now-no-longer invisible net whipped up aroud my legs, and then up and over my head, lifting me all of a whole five feet up and off the ground.

I sighed and went intangible to get out of the primitive trap I had stumbled upon. The moment I tried to phase through the net, electricity coursed through every bone, every vein, every cell in my body, forcing me out of my intangible state.

The pulsing pain stopped as soon as I was fully touchable again. I was also very numb. Not good. I looked around inside my little cage thing and saw nobody around. Nobody. It was dead quiet. Not even the evening crickets were chirping just then.

And it was that thought that made me hear him. It started as irregular breathing. Then it turned into a small chuckle. And then full out, almost maniacal laughter. Very familiar laughter.

I looked into the corner of the room it was coming from and then, as if out of thin air, Skulker appeared.

"Now, ghost child, I finally have you right where I want you. And this time, you won't be able to escape. So now i can finally place your pelt on the foot of my bed! HAHAHAA!!"

I needed to buy some time so that maybe, by some miracle, I would be able to figure a way out of this mess. "I thought you had said you wanted my pelt over your fireplace?"

"Well, maybe I did, but I have now reserved that place for the annoying pest who calls himself the Box Ghost. I want yours at the foot of my bed, so be quiet while I figure out how to transport you to my lair in the ghost zone."

I quickly thought something up. "You mean you came here without fully thinking out your plan? I had just started to think that you were actually smart enough to beat me..."

"I AM smart ghost child, but it was Technus' plan, I just had to execute it so that he wouldn't mess everything up and scream out his plan to you, like he alwas does!"

It was then that the font doors of City Hall burst open together, and Jack Fenton barreled through them, followed quickly by his wife, Maddie. Both shouted at the same time, "Ha! the qhost DID fly in here" and "Phantom! I knew you were behind this!"

After half a milisecond passed, I was over the surprise of them arriving and shouted back at my mom, "I am NOT behind this! Would I be stuck in some stupid net that I can't get out of with one of my more common enemies standing right there trying to make up his mind on where to put my pelt when he kills me? Probably not." I hoped it made them think enough to realise I wasn't a threat and would attack Skulker instead.

And they did. Maddie sprung into action blasting whatever weapon she happened to be holding at the time. Jack was quick to follow, even if it was with less accuracy.

I cast around for ideas on how to get out of this mess because i really didn't feel like being vulnerable when they did manage to take Skulker down. None were coming to mind.

I watched as a mis-aimed blast of ecto-something-or-other singed the solitary rope supporting my prison in the air.

Brilliant idea forming, I stuck my arm out of the net and pinted upward toward the now weakened rope. I let off a small ectoblast from my hand, frying it the rest of the way through. What happened next could only be considered possible in a cartoon, but as I started to fall towards the ground, my dad actually hit Skulker in the chest, sending him straight towards me.

Looking down as I fell, I saw myself land directly on top of the other ghost, successfully knocking him out. And successfully putting me in a very uncofortable position laying on a big heap of broken metal.

There was also a very annoying pain in my lower back also. I just ignored it, there were more important matters at hand. Like getting this net off me. And getting Skulker into a thermos so I could take him home and get him into the Ghost Zone sometime tonight without my parents noticing the thermos was gone in the first place. Speaking of my parents...

I froze. And then slowly turned my head around from where it was to see the two greatest ghost hunters in Amity Park pointing two very threatening guns at me. While in ghost mode.

I gulped, hoping that I wouldn't be plasted to pieces on the day I met my little brother.

--

**Wow, longest chapter I've ever written. Kinda creepy, because normally i don't write anything near as long as this... Oh well, I hope you all are happy! And if you find any mistakes I made, I'm sorry. I re-read through it twice to make sure I didn't mess anything up, but nobody's perfect, so, Happy 26th of June!! **


	8. Danny Phantom: Ways Out

**Woohoo! Another chapter! I don't own anything... (even though I do think I own stuff in my dreams, but anywhos...)**

--

Chapter 8, Danny's POV (sorry for two chaps in a row, but I needed to.)

"What were you doin gin City hall anyways, ghost kid?" my dad asked, accusation pouring out of his words.

His wife seemed to silently agree on asking the ghost a few questions before capturing him and bringing him to the lab to study. "And why aren't you trying to escape from us so that you can take over the world, or whatever else it is you do in your spare time?"

I thought for a moment, somebody's wordds they once said to me coming to mind. _You have to be careful with what you say around your parents, you may never know exactly how they will react, especially with them being on bad terms with Phantom as it is._

I spoke slowly, trying to makeself sound nervous and sincere, which wasn't very hard, since that's exactly what I was. Well, maybe I was a little more nervous than I was trying to let on. "I'm not trying to leave because I know that if I try, you two will blast me into oblivion, and, in case you never caught my message before now, not all ghosts are evil and trying to take over the world."

"But all ghosts are malevolent! It's a scientific fact!" Madeline Fenton exclaimed.

I bit my lip, holding back a comment that would end up with me being in a million places at once, without dupicating myself. "But," I continued, "did the scientists who 'proved' that actually have real ghosts to experiment on?" After I said it, I realised that my use of the word esperiment brought up bad images of me laying on a cold steel table getting electrocuted. I repressed a shudder.

"Of course they did! Otherwise how could they prove anything without actual proof?" Jack said, powering up his gun.

Maddie put a hand on his, lowering it and depowering also. "Well, they didn't have many specimen to test because so few ghosts were ever out and about at that time, and technology wasn't all that very advanced at that time Jack, he may have a point."

There was an uncomfortable silence after that, with Jack glaring at me, and Maddie's hand over his gun. I took a breath, shakily letting out my next statement. "So, couldn't it be possible, _just possible, _that the few that they DID have, that they were evil, but since it WAS only a few, and I'm not calling myself a professional in the subject or anything, but don't you need a lot of test subjects to prove anything?"

I even suprised myself with that thought. It actually made sence, and on a 'smart person' basis, too.

"He's also got a point there, Jack. They did only have two real ghosts to study, and you know as well as I that two is just not enough to prove something."

"Ok, but so what? How do we know thathe isn't just throwing things into the open so that he can save his own hide? Hm? I mean, can he actually prove that ghosts are good? And if he can't, then he would just prove for us that all ghosts are evil! He could just be trying to convice us he's good so that we would stop preventing his evil mastermind take-over plans!"

This couldn't be good. Not at all. How would I be able to prove that when all the ghosts that ever came to Amity Park were ones that DID want to takeover, or just take my pelt? Unless of course, they letme go and find ghosts like Dora, or Wulf, or even that cookoo dairy king in Wisconsin.

Yeah, like that was going to happen any time soon. At least not without them trusting me first. But how to make them do that?

"Phantom," She brought me from my thoughts by addressing me. "Do you have a way of proving that you aren't evil and we shouldn't just blast you to pieces now?"

Keeping an eye on all the guns trained either on my head or chest I took a deep breath, not needing ir for anything other than to calm myself, and spoke up with one of the craziest ideas I've ever had, so crazy it might just work.

"Well, yes, I think I do have a way, but neither of you will like it."

"And why's that?"

"Because," I continued, "it would require me leaving your company and then returning to it later, willingly. Iwould need to go and find a few ghosts and bring them back with me, none of which would be too happy about see you. So finding them shouldn't be the tough part, but convincing them to come with me back to Amity Park where they just might get slaughtered by an evil ghost will be the problem."

"Not happening, nuh-uh, no way ghost kid, you aren't leaving my sight! Can we blast him yet Madds?"

"Not yet hun, sorry. Now Phantom," she continued, looking back into my lowing green eyes. "Say we were to allow you to go and get these friends of yours, how would we be sure that you will actually do that and then come back?"

I looked down at my feet, trying to find a way to answer her request for a way to blackmail me. Because that's what this was. She was asking for blackmail. I noticed a slight gash on the inside of my anklewhere I had fallen on it earlier after blasting the rope. There was a small trail or green blood seeping out.

Green blood with my ghostly DNA. Ectoplasm that belonged to me and only me. It was my way out.

"What if I said that you would be able to track me no matter what? Even if I was invisible or in the ghost zone, without fail?"

I knew that caught both of their attentions.

--

**WOO! I did it! All at once, too. And I'm in such a good mood, I'll go off and work on typing the next one! YEAH! well, reviews are welcome!, BYE!**


	9. Maddie Fenton: Scars

**Woohoo! Another chapter! I don't own anything... (even though I do think I own stuff in my dreams, but anywhos...)**

--

Chapter 9 Maddie's POV

"What if I said that you would be able to track me no matter what? Even if I was invisible or in the ghost zone, without fail?" He had said. Those very words.

To be able to successfully track a ghost was most definetly appealing. And currently impossible.What could he be getting at? Was there some unknown way to track a ghost easily that only he knew about? This prospect was made even more appealing by the ghost making the proposition in the first place. Danny Phantom. The most wanted ghost in Amity Park. And now that I think of it, the ghost with the same name as my son...

My husband then interrupted my thoughts with the question I was about to ask. "And how do you suppose we can do that, huh, ghost?"

I looked at him, hoping to gauge whether he was lying or not, but i was stunned by what I saw. I saw nervousness. And Fear. Was this ghost afraid of us? No, that couldn't be, ghosts don't HAVE feeling, he must be faking it, yes, that's it. I saw him take in a shaky breath before answering him. But wait, since when did ghosts need to breathe?

"Didn't you guys invent that one thing, a frisbee or something of the like, that can track a ghost by it's ecto-signature?" Did this mean that that he was willing to just hand out, to two ghost hunters at that, his unchangeable, ghostly identity?

"Yes, but it's not a frisbee, it's the Fenton Boo-merang, and it doesn't work anyways."

"I beg to differ," I heard him mumble, just audibly. I chose to ignore the comment, he obviously didn't intend for me to hear it.

If he was willing to give his access to his ecto-signature then we would have to take him back to the lab in order to extract it from him. But how would we get him back to the lab without risking his bolting from our custody?

I voiced this aloud and as I watched him think for a moment, he grimaced. "I'm going to kick myself for this later, considering how cramped they are, but you wouldn't have one of those thermoses with you, now would you? And an empty one at that?"

I smiled at the idea and pulled out my recently finished, new version of the Fenton Thermos I had been working on by myself for the last week or so.

--

When we got back home, Jack and I got out of the GAV and went down to the basement. I set the new thermos down on a table and looked around.

"Hey Jack, would you mind cleaning up a few of the tables so we have a better workplace, and I'll go and see if any of the kids are still up and want to come see us in what is probably one of our greatest moments yet, ok?"

"Sure thing!"

I went upstairs and immediately went to my oldest child's bedroom door. It was shut, but there was a yellow glow coming from underneath the door, so I knocked. There was no answer, and hoping I didn't overstep my boundaries, I let myself in. Jazz was sitting at her desk, head half on top of a book half off with pen held losely in her hand.

Sound asleep. I let myself have a half-smile, knowing her condition so well. Her father was just like her, over-working to the point of dropping to sleep right where they were. I walked across the room, turned her computer monitor and small lamp off, then left the room, shutting the door behind me.

I walked over to Danny's room and saw that there was no light on, so I listened for a few seconds before deciding he was also safe and sound in bed. I walked over to my newly-reaquainted son's room. There was also light coming from under the door. I held my hand up to knock, but something froze it there, an inch from the wood.

What would I say to him? Does he even know ghosts exist? What if he doesn't, would he think I'm crazy and immediately want to go back to Europe? What if he immediately jumped up to join us in the basement? Would Jack say he was too young to be in the lab? We only let Danny down there when he was fourteen, and Artemis is still just thirteen. Would he be dissappointed if he couldn't come down?

I got over the questions whirling through my head and just knocked, knowing there was no way to know what he said unless I just asked him.

There was an immediate reply, "Come in."

I did just that, taking a few steps into the still cluttered-with-boxes room. The young boy was sitting at the desk with a laptop flipped upside down with pieces of it strewn in what seemed to be no order at all. There was a tiny screwdriver in his hand and he was twisting a screw out of the laptop.

After he set the screw down in a small pile, he turned in his chair to face me. "May I help you?" He was so composed, so emotionless, and so very stiff-backed.

I don't know why, but he was intimidating in a way that seemed so similar, though I couldn't place it. "Yeah, I was wondering, since we just made the ghost'catch ever recorded, I was wndering if you wanted to come down and help us out with some of the tests we plan to run." My voice sounded, nervous, hopeful, and, surprsingly, slightly fearful.

He turned around and continued working while speaking. "I'm afraid I'm too busy with something quite important to associate myself with such insignificant things such as running a few simple tests on the obsessed spirits of this world. Maybe on a day when I'm doing something of less importance, or nothing at all even."

Artemis said it in such a way as there was no arguing, a way that seemed as if he had been saying that for years, and with total conviction. I turned and left the room, closing the door behind me just as I had done a few minutes ago with Jazz's door.

While I was walking down the stairs, I felt myself become depressed. Jazz was never interested, always going on about becoming a psychologist. Danny, whenever ghost hunting was brought up, he always tried ditching out on us to go spend time with Sam and Tucker. Not that that was a problem, but I sometimes wondered what they did, it certainly wasn't homework or studying since Danny's grades were low and dropping still. And now Artemis said he has something more important to do. And most likely always will. Well, he didn't SAY that, but I know he meant it.

None of my kids were ever going to be inerested in ghost hunting like their parents were.

--

I got down to the basement and saw that Jack had actually done what I had asked of him, and the lab tables and counters were all much neater and the table with the thermos containing public enemy number one was empty except for the thermos itself. About four feet from the table was a chair containing a very serious Jack Fenton. He hadn't taken his eyes off the thermos ever since I pulled it out of my pocket for the first time, nearly an hour earlier in City Hall.

He barely whispered. Very unusual of him, but I could hear more excitement in his voice than ever before. "Can I let him out now, Maddie?"

"Go right on ahead."

He stood and picked the thermos off its stand and pointed it at the open space in the lab. He looked for the button labeled with RELEASE for a moment, and then pressed it.

A blue beam of ectoplasmic light revealed a distorted Danny Phantom escaping from his temporary prison. The ghostly teenager seemed surprised. He looked around for a second before seeming to realise that we were behind him. He turned around and smiled at us, if hesitantly. "Thanks, for not throwing me into the ghost zone, I mean," he let out a little chuckle. It gave me the feeling of deja'vu. "So, uh, how are we supposed to do this?"

He wasn't specific, but I still knew what he was getting at. He was asking how I planned to extract some of his ectoplasm and then track his ectosignature. "It's just like we would take a blood sample from a living human, but instead of red blood, it should come out as green ectoplasm. Simple."

I saw him cringe. He must not like needles or something. Understandable. "Is it going to hurt?" Or pain, he may not like pain.

I gave it a thought, and came up blank. "I'm not sure. It may, it may not. I don't really know what would and wouldn't hurt. But I think the loss of ectoplasm, the material that makes up your entire body, would most likely hurt." He didn't look too happy about that.

My husband continued to watch the two of us as we approached the table where I would get the first ever willing ectoplasm-sample on Earth. I took out a syringe from a drawer and requested for Phantom to remove his glove and pull up a sleeve. He hopped up on the table and easily yanked off the large glove. He had some difficulty pulling up his sleeve since it was so tight across his skin.

When he got it a few inches above his elbow, he actually took a look at his arm and gasped in surprise. There were scratches and scrapes and scars all over his arm. The small and large black scars covered every inch of skin he had, right down to his fingertips. It would take a lifetime to get that many injuries. How did he get all of them, I wonder.

I realised I was staring, so I shook my head and reached for his arm with a cleaning swab. When I touched his arm, he pulled back at first, but got over his surprise quickly and let me clean off the inside of his elbow.The young ghost saw the needle I pulled out then and turned his away and shut his eyes.\

It mad me feel a little guilty, almost. But then I remembered. This was a ghost, and ghosts are evil. He's only cooperating so he can live, so to speak, to reign another day.

Unless he's able to prove he isn't evil, which I doubted, but seriously hoped he could.


	10. Artemis Fowl: Secrets In Unknown Places

**Woohoo! Another chapter! I don't own anything... Oh, and by the way, sorry again for the long update. I can now only type at my dad's house :( My mom decided, since we're moving next month, we don't need internet anymore, and where we are going, we may just not need it ever again! But she said she may get it anyways, AFTER we move and get everything set up. But, enough about me, let's hear what Arty has to say about moving to a new place, shall we? **

--

Chapter 10, Artemis' POV

I woke up not long after falling asleep. Maybe ten minutes later. Must be the jet lag.

I shook my head and walked back to my desk to work on my portable computer. It wasn't making any sense, why wouldn't it be working? It had a never-ending battery and was in mint condition. There was absolutely no reason for any malfunction in the slightest.

I heard my newfound birthmother close my door behind her and walk back downstairs.

They were all nutters, the whole lot of them. Her, her husband, and both of my blood siblings. Ghosts, what were they thinking, no such thing existed, it was impossible for a person to continue existence after death. There has never been proof of an actual spirit haunting anywhere for longer than it took to get somebody from their house to a lunatic asylum.

The only ghosts in existence are in people's over-imaginative mind's that just want some new kind of attention. Or having their mind play tricks on them because of too many falsehoods told to them about a place, making them think that they actually were haunted by an undead spirit.

I went through every possible means of rebooting my laptop before finally giving in. There must be something missing that my incredibly sleep-deprived brain is missing. The previous night I had lain awake for the first time in many years, unable to sleep. I am not one for feeling such things, but I was incredibly nervous about coming to America, and, in turn, Amity Park. I was going over 48 hours straight now without sleep, It was no wonder that even the most gifted mind on or under the planet wasn't able to figure something out, the outcome was just skimming right out of my grasp. Nothing a few hours' rest wouldn't cure.

With that thought, I left the alien technology on the table and headed for the bed, shutting off the light on the way.

The moment my head hit the pillow, I was sound asleep, not to be woken until breakfast the next morning.

--

"Artemis, breakfast! Come downstairs and eat with us, why don't you?" There was a loud banging on the door, jolting me awake faster than you could ever imagine. It took me a moment to realize where I was and the fact that Butler wasn't beating down my door because we were under attack. I cleared the sleep from my eyes and replied that I would be down in a minute or two.

I stood and went to the bathroom, showered, and dressed into black polyester pants and a dark grey sweater. I pulled on a simple grey/silver tie and a black sleeveless vest. I combed my hair just perfect to give myself that feeling of being superior in all ways imaginable, except for physical strength. But that was usually covered for by butler standing at my shoulder, where he was missing. It made me slightly uneasy, but I shook the feeling off and went downstairs where the Fenton family were all eating waffles doused in syrup with bacon quickly dissappearing into the four mouths.

"Ah, Artemis, just in time, we started maybe a minute ago."

I sat down at the table between Maddie and Jasmine, across from Daniel. I quietly took two waffles and a slice of bacon to be considerate, even though I didn't care that much for bacon.

When I finished I patiently waited for everyone else to be done before taking my dishes and placing them with the other dirty ones stacked in the sink.

I went to leave the room, but something caught my attention causing me to pause and listen. It was Jasmine and Daniel speaking quietly together in the living room.

"You did what? How could you let them capture you?!"

"Jazz-"

"And then they go and get an ecto-sample from you?!"

"Jazz-"

"And then you go and make a deal with them something about a way to prove ghosts are good when it's so ovious that all the other ghosts are evil except for you!"

"JAZZ!"

"And-"

**"JAZZ!"**

She halted her ranting to listen to him, finally.

"First off, they were going to capture me no matter what, I wasn't exactly able to do anything right then to get away from them. Secondly, they didn't TAKE the sample, I let them have it on trust so they could let me go for the evening and I promised I would come back tonight so that I could think over the details on how to prove that I'm not evil and to make sure my cover wasn't blown as Danny Fenton."

_Maddie and Jack captured their own son? Why? What's and ecto sample? _I almost laughed at the irony. There was very little that Artemis Fowl the Second didn't know. _Why would Daniel need to prove he wasn't evil? And what was he talking about needing to protect his cover of Danny Fenton, was there some secret identity thing going on here? _Again, my own thoughts nearly made me laugh. There must be something in the air that's affecting my brain in a negative way.

I needed to get outside, clear my head. Though I didn't like being out in the natural sun very much, it just might do me some much-needed good. I went upstairs before I could hear the big-sister's response to his clarification of her accusations.

I enetered my room and grabbed up all of the pieces of my laptop and set them into a small laptop case and shut the case, leaving my bedroom and closing the door behind me. For the second time in under an hour I went downstairs. Though this time I didn't stop in the kitchen. I went right through it and out the front door, earning a curious look from Maddie Fenton. But she didn't say anything. She obviousely thought I was just going out for a walk. Which is sort of the truth.

What I saw outside the door was most definetly not what I had expected to see anytime soon. It wasn't a totally new experience though, he had recently been in a similar sitation back in Ireland. Right now there was a large green dome surrounding the Fenton household, then there was a see-through dome over Fowl Manor. And back home outside the dome was moving through time much faster. Here though, it was moving along at the same place.

I walked over to the edge of the dome and stopped. _Will it prevent me from leaving, I wonder._ I reached out my right hand, and then paused. I changed my mind and then reached out my left hand. It went right through the glowing green dome. I pulled my hand back and looked at it. It was slightly colder, but other than that, there was no sign in the least that it had just gone through a strange, mysterious substance. It wasn't even wet, as I had thought it would be.

I took a deep breath and plunged my entire body through, stepping out on the other side with a slight shudder at the cold sensation going over every single particle of my body. The feeling was gone as quickly as it had come as I was buffeted with the extreme heat of mid-September in Illinois. I acclimated myself quickly and started walking again down the street in a direction I assumed was the library that I had seen us drive by on the way to the Fenton's yesterday.

I wasn't walking for very long when I saw a small park with a few picnic benches in it.

Since I was having no luck locating what I had thought to be the town's library, I decided to use what I was given and make the best of it.

I sat down and unlocked the case holding my laptop and flipped it over. I quickly re-assembled the thin piece of technology, and, one last time, tried turning the power on, expecting nothing more than a few short seconds of life.

For the second time that day, I was surprised at what happened. My computer completely turned on, without a problem. Just as it would on any other normal day. But this wasn't a normal day, and somebody was about to prove it.

That somebody immediately popped up on the monitor even before all the settings were finished loading on the toolbar. It was Foaly.

"FOWL! THANK GOD YOU FINALLY GOT OUT OF THERE, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET AHOLD OF YOU EVER SINCE WE LOST CONNECTION! YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT BOY FOWL!"

Now that was interesting. Foaly losing all self-control, he looked very panicked. "And why, may I ask, is that?"

I saw him breathe in deeply so he wouldn't be shouting at me anymore. "After I couldn't get ahold of you any longer, I did some research on that Fenton family, more in-depth research, anyways. The adults, Jack and Maddie, are world-renown ghost experts. Also ghost hunters, too."

"Wait a second," I said, trying to piece this all together without looking confused. "You mean to say that ghosts really DO exist?"

"My my, Artemis Fowl can believe in little fairys, goblins, pixies, elves, dwarves, trolls, and centaurs, but he doesn't believe in ghosts? There must be something in that American surface air clogging you brain." He gave off a small laugh.

Interesting. Hadn't I just thought those similar things a few minutes ago? "Anyways, what else did you find on them?" I said, shrugging the thought off.

"Well, their daughter, Jasmine, goes by Jazz, is probably the most normal. She's got an above-average IQ, currently in her senior year of high school, with dreams of becoming a psyciatrist. Also, she has her own web-page on ghosts. Completely different from her parents, she knows a LOT about individual ghosts that are frequently seen in Amity Park. The homepage has a current voting poll on one specific ghost, on whether he is good or bad, currently at a 64/36 towards good guy status. Her parents however, believe ALL ghosts are evil, no matter WHAT anybody else says. But that's all that we know about her, except that she gets really nervous when talking about her brother. And she's a horrible liar."

Hmm, I might want to check that site out to prepare for if I ever see anyof these ghosts that are 'frequntly seen in Amity Park'. "And what about Daniel, their son?"

"This is where it gets interesting. In all the humans' records, he's nothing special. He's an average, C student in his sophmore year of high school, not popular, picked on by the school populars, otherwise, completely normal. His medical records say that he has a slightly lower-than average body temperature, but also, nothing special there either."

"You said in all of the humans' records, do you have a special file on him, like you do me?" What could that simple, 15 year old do that caused the attention of the People?

"Yes, in fact, we do. And you'd be surprised to hear, but its got a lot more stuff in it than yours does. It seems that he's caused more trouble to the People than you, and without my knowing of it."

**DONE!**


	11. Julius Root: More Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I'm sorry to say... If I did, I'll be sure to let you know... I don't think I even can say This a never-before seen plot bunny... I also apologize for taking the first sentence from Rohlwing. Well, sort of using it. You know what I mean. I hope.**

**Chapter 11: Root's POV**

There was nothing about the ordinary Sunday morning to suggest that it was going to be one of the most revealing days of the century for one Julius Root, Commander of the Lower Elements Police. So many secrets he kept from the world would be spilt in a short time, some secrets little, others not so small. And yet even others were incredibly big, it could cost him a lot more than they were worth to protect.

"SHORT!"

The small female figure walked walked into my office a second later, still carrying her gear because she just got in. "Traffic jam, worse than normal, sorry sir."

I nodded, accepting the obvious lie, knowing the real reason she was late. She just didn't feel like waking up early enough. She said so once even. She had just turned around and was about to leave when the small screen on my desk fizzled to life with Foaly's mug shot plastered all over it. "Julius?"

I noticed the female elf pause at the door, listening, and not trying to hide it, either. "What is it?"

"Does the name Fenton ring any bells?"

I know I have a rosy complexion. Okay, maybe a bit more than just rosy from the whisperings I've heard officers below me say to each other. I'm also not so daft to know that I lost that complexion in an instant. And Foaly also isn't daft. I'm just glad that Holly was turned the other direction.

"I think I can take that as a yes, considering you look paler than a mudman in winter right now. And I take it that whatever you do know isn't good. What do you know?"

Fenton. The human name for the People's most dangerous threat, should he ever find out about us. Daniel Fenton. More threatening than Fowl himself. Danny Fenton. The boy that has come so close to revealing us so many times before. The boy that can fly through the Earth at a few hundred miles per hour, faster than even we can move with the help of magma flares. The child who has come within feet of Haven itself.

The one human with a secret as big as the existance of the People.

And Foaly was asking questions about him. Which only meant that somehow he found out about them. But how? The boy couldn't have hit Haven, there would be a blackout if that happened. I decided to try and play it cool until I found out what the hell was going on. "What I know depends on what you need to know. Simple as that. Can't you research whatever you need to know anyways? I don't see what's all that important about them."

What the centaur said next was even more startling than him bringing up the Fentons. "I just found out last night that Artemis Fowl was adopted, and his true parents are the Fentons, but when I went to look more into them, all I got was the human stats and then an LEP file on their son password protected by the LEP officials, similar to Fowl's. But everybody knows His password to find out, yet I've tried all the standard LEP passwords and none of them work. What the hell is so special about this kid, commander?" I could see him getting angrier by the second. There wasn't much that the guy couldn't hack into, and this was one of those things. And it was that way for a reason. One thing though was definitely not expected.

"FOWL IS ADOPTED!?" If boy-wonder really was a Fenton, that would explain his genius, and his belief in the supernatural to the point of finding the People, but still!

"Yes, he is. But that isn't why I'm calling Julius, and you know it. What is so important about the Fenton boy that there is security on him even I can't break?"

Foaly, when on a roll, very easily let things slip that shouldn't slip. And you never know who the centaur could start talking to. He could never find out about Danny Phantom. I let out a big sigh, knowing he wasn't going to like this, but needing to say it anyways. "I'm sorry Foaly, but I can't tell you. It's for the safety of the People. And the safety of the mudmen and even for survival of the planet. That file is protected by me. And only me. Not by the LEP."

I had never spoken like that to the guy, not like that and been serious about it. And he realised it too. I was not about to let the one secret holding the world together out. No sir.

I noticed that Foaly was about to disconnect them, so I said something, just to cheer him up a little. "Foaly, if a ghost or any ghostly technology were to get near Fairy technology, it would cause a major malfunction, causing the fairy technology to be incapable of working. The ghost would remain completely unaffected. That might help you with your small communications errors."

He nodded, and flipped the screen off. I turned to Captain Holly Short only to find her still standing in the doorway with her eyes as big as saucers and looking at me as though I just kissed a troll. Like I was off my rocker-insane. But then again, who ever said that I wasn't?

--

**I think I made this whole chapter a little OOC. It just doesn't feel right for some reason. Let me know what you think (I accept and encourage anonomous reviews also). Thanks!**


	12. Danny Fenton: Jazz Freaks Out A Bit

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I'm sorry to say... If I did, I'll be sure to let you know... **

Chapter 12 Danny

I flew out of there, fast as I could. I stopped short though, not hitting the shield surrounding my home. I waited for a few seconds, then it fizzled away, leaving the clear sky above me. I flew straight up, glancing back down to see the sheild quickly come back into existence.

I sighed in relief and flew a block or so away. I landed in a dark alley, changed into my human half, and sprinted back home. When I got within seeing distance of home, I turned invisible, feeling the strain more so now than when I did as a ghost. I got up to the front door, and intangibly went through it. I quickly made my way up to my room, fell on the bed, and released my invisibility.

By the time I was fully visible, I was sleeping like the dead, no pun intended, still in the clothes I put on that morning before going to pick up Artemis Fowl Jr. from the airport.

--

I awoke groggily, the sun deciding to shine on my face, making it uncomfortably warm. I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, when the previous day's events rolled over me.

I jerked up and immediately groped my self all over, making sure I was still in one piece. When all body parts were still accounted for, including a small gauze pad taped to the inside of my elbow with green blood on it, I relaxed an incredible amount. I peeled the tape off, cringing at the feeling it created, and rolled it up, throwing it into the trach can between my bed and desk. Examining my arm, there wasn't a sign to suggest that I had been pricked by a large needle the night before. Thank you super healing powers!

I looked around my room and noticed there was dirty clothes everywhere, and it suddenly struck me that I only had a pair or two of jeans and one shirt that were clean left before needing laundry done. With a frown, I got up and picked up the clothes and put it in the small basket in the corner of my room, then got dressed and threw the clothes from yesterday in the basket as well. As soon as I did so, there was a loud banging on my door as my dad told me to get up and get downstairs for breakfast.

I sighed and made it out of my room just for Jazz to come up to me and shove me back inside, demanding to know what happened last night. I sighed and started to tell her how I chased after skulker into city hall.

I told her how I couldn't find him, and then how I was trapped in the ghost-proof net and what was said between the other ghost and myself.

I just began telling her that mom and dad had burst in on us when my stomache rumbled, followed soon after by a less-noticeable growl from hers. I looked at her with a slight grin on my face. "Lets finish this after we eat." She nodded and led the way downstairs.

As I left my room, I heard the shower water turn off. Artemis would be the last one at the table today, not me for a change.

We must have the perfect timing, because right when we got into the kitchen, my mom put a large tray of waffles on the tble, followed by a huge plate of bacon. I grinned, and raced to the table snatching three strips of bacon before even sitting down. Dad and Jazz weren't far behind. A few seconds and two pieces of bacon and a buttered waffle later, the youngest child in the house came downstairs.

He looked dressed up. He wore nice black pants, a grey sweater and black vest, with a light grey tie tucked beneath it. It looked extremely uncomfortable. And honestly I would end up over heating in it, even with my lower body temperature and internal air conditioning.

As soon as he sat down, my dad started going on about mom's new thermos she made. I only half-listened, already knowing all about it. But then he said something that made me look up.

"And it's so nice, that we were able to catch the blasted ghost kid, Phantom!"

I looked at Jazz, and saw her eyes become as large saucers, if not bigger. She looked at me, then at dad, mom, me, dad, me, mom, and it kept going, not knowing who to believe. Finally her eyes locked on me, and I shrugged, wanting to hear his story of what went on last night.

"We burst into City Hall, our scanners telling us that there were two ghosts inside, one much more powerful than the other, and most likely causing damage. The first thing we saw was a big glowing green net in the middle of the room that had Phantom trapped in it, but most likely not for long, " He said.

My mom continued. "We asked him what he was doing there and he started screaming at us that there wasn't a current threat in him because he couldn't do anything inside a ghost-proof net, and that our real concern should be the ghost over there! He had pinted to the corner of the room, and we saw the ghost he was talking about. It ws much larger than him, and in a full metal suit with flaming green hair. The more I thought about it right then, the more I believed that the kid was telling the truth right then. Besides, when we took care of the metal-ghost we could always turn around and capture Phantom to run tests on him later."

"And I just followed her lead, but one of my blasts strayed very close to the ghost's net thinggy, and I guess it gave him an idea, because as I watched him staring up at the rope holding him there, he stuck his arm out of the nest and fired a ghost ray at the rope, making gravity take hold of him, bringing him to the ground, right on top of the metal one. No idea how he got there, though."

"I do," Maddie interrupted. "While you were watching him, I was still fighting the other ghost. I hit him in the chest hard, seeming to knock him out. He went tumbling through the air towards Phantom, just as he fell on top of him. The large ghost had successfully been knocked out, but the ghost kid was sitting there tangled up in the net, looking slightly dazed one second, and then the next he seemed fully alert, and looking down our gun barrells what looked like fearfully."

"I had wanted to shoot him right then and there-"

"But I stopped him, so that we could hopefully get some information out of him, like why he was trying to take over the world and what his next move would be, and why he was in City Hall to begin with."

"But he flat out denied being evil, saying that not all ghosts are evil, when we know they are-"

"And so we asked him to prove it, and we struck a deal. He seemed most relieved that we weren't about to blast him to a million pieces right there."

"No, really honey? He only looked that way because he had hope maybe he could get out of there and destroy the world another day!"

She ignored that comment. I looked over at Jazz for a second, and her jaw was hanging open, eyes as big across as the bacon was long. "So after we put him willingly into the thermos Jack was explaining, we sucked Metal-Ghost-Guy into another little compartment in the thermos so that later we could open it and release what ever ghosts we wanted to. Which we did, when we got back home. We let Phantom out down in the lab, and, as part of the deal we made, we took a sample of his ectoplasm, and let him go. He's going to be coming back here later today, around lunchtime, so you kids will be on you own for that. Now Jack, lets go downstairs and prepare for his arrival."

She got up and put her stuff in the sink. I did also, and went into the living room, knowing Jazz would be there any second to yell at me for being stupid.

She was there half a second after that thought went though my head, glaring at me.

"You did what? How could you let them capture you?!"

"Jazz-"

"And then they go and get an ecto-sample from you?!"

"Jazz-"

"And then you go and make a deal with them something about a way to prove ghosts are good when it's so ovious that all the other ghosts are evil except for you!"

"JAZZ!"

"And-"

**"JAZZ!"**

She halted her ranting to listen to me, finally.

"First off, they were going to capture me no matter what, I wasn't exactly able to do anything right then to get away from them. Secondly, they didn't TAKE the sample, I let them have it on trust so they could let me go for the evening and I promised I would come back today so that I could think over the details on how to prove that I'm not evil and to make sure my cover wasn't blown as Danny Fenton."

"But-"

"No buts Jazz, that's just how it goes. And it's not like I can just not show up, they have the boo-merang and my ectoplasm. Plus, not coming when I said I would be here would make them never trust me, no matter what I said. It also may be the step I need to take before revealing to the that I'm a halfa Jazz!"

She frowned. "I realise that little brother, but what I was wondering about I doubt you even thought of. What is this about being dazed one second and fully alert in under a milisecond thing? Even you require some time to get your bearings after falling to the ground like that."

Oh. That. "Clockword needed to tell me something right then to make sure that I didn't get ripped apart molecule by molecule right then and there."

She raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

"To be careful off what I said. And I was, now drop it, ok?"

She did, and I went up to my room, to think about how I was going to get my parents into the ghost zone and find my friends, without getting them, or myself, killed. I passed by Artemis on the stairs, though I don't think he really noticed, or he just ignored me.

**Woohoo, I did it! This one was a bit long, but it had a lot more in it than the others, I think. Please review! Thanks in advance! Also, if you can think of a chapter title, could you let me know please? I'm out of ideas, thanks!**


	13. Maddie Fenton: A Ghost's Arrival

**Disclaimer: Hey, if any reviews don't register or something, or get sent back, or who knows what else, it's not my fault. My e-mail has been temporarily discontinued because my mom won't pay the comcast bill, and I have a e-mail... just a forewarning. Hope I get it back soon...**

Chapter 13 (finally) Maddie

I was getting nervous. There was no stopping it. I was hoping that Phantom would show up because I really actually wanted to be wrong, and to trust him. But all my other instincts were to blast him to pieces the moment he showed up. If he showed up. I started to pace around in the basement, anxious.

Jack was working on some gadget or other, most likely not realising there was only five minutes until the appointed time came and Phantom was going to show up at our front door.

The picture made me stop. Danny Phantom, Amity park's most prominent ghost, showing up at Fenton Works' front door, home to the best ghost hunters in the area, and ringing the door bell. I started laughing. It was a great way to relieve some of the tension.

"What's so funny sweetie?"

"Nothing, just had a funny thought." He shrugged it off and went back to work, like I knew he would. He was so predictable, Jack. I walked over to one of the ghost radars that monitored the block we lived on and the three blocks we lived right by, being on the corner house as we were. I stared at it for a minute, and was about to turn and walk away, when i noticed a sudden blip appear just down the street. And then shoot into the sky about thirty feet up.

It could only be one ghost. Phantom. And he actually showed up on time, I thought, glancing at the clock on the wall above the locked ghost portal. Two minutes to the hour. The blip started slowly floating closer, and stopped about twenty feet from the house.

I wondered why he stopped, when it hit me. He can't get in, the ghost defence systems would destroy him before he got ten feet within the walls of the house.

"Jack, Phantom's arrived, and on time too. I expected him to be late, being a teenaged boy, hehe. I'm letting the sheilds down so he can come in."

"RIGHT! I'll get the dissecting equipment!"

"NO!, we'll only get that out if he doesn't cooperate, okay?"

"Oh, okay. I'll go wave him in and bring him down here, you put the sheilds up after he gets in."

"Alright." That was what I was going to we do anyways.

I walked back to the radar and other monitors and powered down the ghost sheild and defence weapons. As soon as I did, I saw the little blip showing Phantom move down right to out door, and the disappear, the radar not working in the house. I put up the sheilds and reactivated outdoor weapons.

I turned around to find my husband coming down the stairs, followed by a very timid-looking Danny Phantom. Not the normal look for him, and very unnerving. An old saying came to mind right then, well, the meaning of it did, I don't think I ever actually knew what the words were. Something about how a trapped and scared mouse will turn and attack the cat that has him in a corner, sometimes winning if he bites the cat just right. And right now I felt like the cat.

I tried to make the mood a little lighter, let the ghost relax some. "You look a bit nervous." I said it with a smile to let him know I wasn't being rude, but just teasing with him.

A corner of his mouth ligfted, "Hmm, I wonder why?" he let out sarcastically. I chuckled.

"So, what did you plan on telling or showing us?" Jack asked, bluntly.

"Well, I was hoping you would follow me to see a few different ghosts off in the ghost zone, since most of them don't like out in the human world since so many humans give off negative vibes in our direction, if you know what I mean." I did. Very few humans like ghosts in the area.

"It's a trap Mads, he just wants us to go into the ghost zone so he can one of those evil cronies of his to snatch us and kill us so we won't bother them ever again!"

"That's not true! I swear it isn't!"

"And how can you make us believe that?" Jack had a point with that.

The teenager's eyebows lowered and his forehead crinkled, him thinking about that. He looked up quikly, eyes wide and started searching the room frantically, looking for something. He didn't find it, whatevever it was.

"Do mind if I look around for something? I would just ask about it, but I forgot what it was called..."

I answered before Jack could deny his request. "Sure, just be careful with stuff." He nodded and walked over to one of the counters and pulled open a cabinet above it and searched through the stuff, not touching anything. He floated up about two feet and looked on the top shelf of the cabinet, not being tall enough to really see.

He went through a couple cabinet doors and a few table drawers before finding what he was looking for in a tiny drawer of the table he had sat on the previous day. What he pulled out were a bunch of old Fenton Fones, and two small portable TV screens that connected to the two Master Fones.

"With these."

He held them up, causing me to wonder what in the world he would need them for. My face asked the question I'm guessing, because he replied.

"We'll get Jazz, if you don't mind, to come down here and stay in the lab for the trip, and be able to see where we're going and everything, and talk to us. And, should I lead you astray," he paused adding in sarcastic exaduration, "She can call the authorites and a search party for you. You do know the GIW's phone number, don't you?"

"Of course we do, and I don't see anything wrong with that, as long as Jazz is okay with it, and you too Jack." Both, Phantom and I, turned to him, waiting for permission. We both wanted this to work, but didn't know who wanted it more.

I could practically see the cogs turning in my husband's head, he was thinking so hard. "How are we going to travel? Do you plan to carry the two of us or something? 'Cause if that's what it is, I'm not going, and I won't let my wife go either."

I looked at the ghost kid, and he just smiled. "Already taken care of. You built the Specter speeder a while ago, didn't you? And it's fully functional, isn't it? I knew this was a topic one of you would bring up, and I thought of the Speeder sometime last night as a solution."

It seemed honest enough. I wondered how long he was thinking about coming here, and how much sleep he got last night. I wondered if he even sleeps at all, he is seen at all hours of the day and night...

"Yes, it is in working condition, though I personally have never had a need to use it. It should be interesting. Hey Jack, why don't you go and get Jazz to come down here, she'll more likely say yes to you than to me, you know how she's a daddy's little girl." His face lit up and going to talk with his only daughter, and he bounded upstairs, leaving me alone with Danny Phantom.

I turned to him to talk in confidence with him. "I'm sorry if Jack is giving you such a hard time, but he's grown up thinking ghosts were evil since the day he was born, so it might take him longer to get accostomed to you being around. It's not so bad for me since that hate isn't so deep, I only just started believing in ghosts for real the last two or three years, ever since I first saw a real live ghost. Before that, I was mainly just playing along with Jack's fantasies." This seemed to shock him, from the way he reacted.

"That's okay. It's kind of funny... From what you just said, you've believed in ghosts longer than I have, and I AM a ghost, hehe. My first encounter with a ghost was actually with myself, as ironic as that sounds." He paused for a minute before continuing. "I was only a few days dead, I guess you could say, when I met you, and I've spent more time out here than in the ghost zone, and I hope you don't mind if I get lost, because I can promise after flying aimlessly for a few minutes I'll re-find where I am. And since most of my friends live pretty far away from each other, we'll be quite a few hours in there before coming back, just to let you know, but I'm ranting now, so I better stop, since it isn't good to rant, I'll turn into a better-voiced technus before long if I keep this up..."

"That's okay. We've got the whole day. And tonight too. But if we don't finish tonight, we can come back tomorrow." I said this while thinking about what he didn't say. He told me a lot without saying much of anything, he told me how normal and how human he really was. He smiled, he frowned, he almost seemed ashamed at some parts of his 'rant'. At the end of his considerably longer speech, he looked nervous, as he put his hand up to the back of his neck like it was sore.

The gesture seemed so familiar, and yet I couldn't place it. I started to think about where I had seen someone do that before, but just as I was about to place it, feet came pounding down the stairs, followed by two smaller, lighter feet.

Jack and Jazz had returned to the basement, and I was about to go on my first expedition into the ghost zone, and it was being led by Amity Park's Public Enemy Number One.

**whoo! i think next chapter i'm going to make arty... i'm having an artemis withdrawl... I had a dream last night about him, it was strange. I'll not go into detail about it here though...ANYWAYS!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	14. Artemis Fowl: Google

**Disclaimer: Hey, Thanks for the reviews, even if I couldn't see them without going to the stats here on ffnet. Keep it up. I'm also taking suggestions from now on about what character I should make the next chapter about. Let me know! It will majorly impact how I rotate the stories POV. (But remember, if I hadn't used a character in a while, I still might go against your suggestions... as that's all they are... suggestions... BUT DON'T BE PUT OFF BY THAT! STILL SUGGEST!) **

AN (I don't do these too much at the front of the chapter.) I think suggest is my word of the week... I've used it too many times the last couple of days... Even my English teacher said I used 'suggest' too many times in my paper I had to write on the book _A Separate Peace. _Didn't like the book personally. let me know if you've read it or not, just curious.

Chapter 14 Artemis

I sat back and contemplated. It was the first time I've done that in a while.

Wow. The day was getting more and more interesting by the minute. Daniel Fenton was more informative to the People than I am. AND Foaly hadn't even heard of him before I brought them up.

"Well, what does this folder tell us about him?"

He frowned. "That's just it Fowl, I can't get into it. It's protected by Root himself, not the LEP, and my hacking software isn't doing any good. It's like he has an un-breakable code on it or something. And he won't tell me himself. He said it was for the saftey of the People, the mudmen, and even the planet as a whole. Have you any ideas Fowl?"

No I did not. No ideas at all. But I couldn't show that, so I continued to lean back and think. Or at least look like I was thinking. When in reality, my mind was doing everything but. There was too much mindless thinking spinning around for there to be any room for real thinking on the problem at hand.

So I just shook my head no.

"No? Well that's new. Anyways, I don't have much time, I've got a hunch that Holly is going to be in here in a minute, so you keep your eyes and ears peeled about the Fenton boy, Fowl. And stay away from the ghost technology, it interferes with our kinds of tech stuff. I'll keep pestering Julius about Danny, okay? I will find out what is in that folder, no matter what anybody says or does."

Something struck me. "Your technology interferes with Ghostly energy?"

He looked at me curiousely. "Yes, that's what Julius said anyways. And probably that's why your laptop didn't work in the Fenton's. Since I know you have our equipment in there boosting it somehow."

I just smirked. Nobody ever said the centaur was oblivious. But he brings up a good point. I would have to get a new laptop to use in Fenton Works or keep dismantling it everytime I go in there and then replace the pieces every time I left.

That was too time-consuming.

"What are you thinking, Fowl?"

"Oh, nothing much, just that I need another laptop. And that I may have an idea why Daniel is so dangerous. But it's a preposterous idea, so I won't mention it now. I'll keep an eye on him. And could you put some extra surveliance on Mr. Jack Fenton? And send the data to my files?"

"Why do I get the feeling you are going to be doing something very immoral to get this information?"

I just smiled, and closed the connection.

Then I sighed and opened up a connection to the internet and logged onto an american search engine. Google. What a funny name for a search engine.

Rolling my eyes at the title, I typed a name in the little box.

Jazz Fenton.

--

It had been a couple of hours since I had found my blood sister's site. Hours since I learned about the true existence of ghosts.

By now, I had memorized every scrap of detail on every ghost file connected to her site. It was a ghost version of wikipedia. Tons of information, with almost no other sources verifying it all.

There were good ghosts, evil ones, and ones that were neutral and didn't bother anybody, and ones that were hostile to everybody, good and evil.

The hostile ones and the evil ones were the only ones that were really seen in the human realm, the others tending to remain in their home in the Ghost Zone, an alternate dimesion that frecuently collided with this one.

Occasionally though, a good or neutral ghost was seen around the area, but for one exception. Danny Phantom, a good ghost that was seen every day, any day, any time, and almost all of the time. But because of the fights he gets in with the other, evil ghosts, property in the area gets damaged and the town always blames him, making many people think he is an evil ghost bent on town, and world, domination and control.

After looking through everything on her website, I backed out to google and searched for Fenton.

The first few blue links were to schools and towns and a restaurant, before I found the one made by Maddie and Jack Fenton.

I clicked into it and found that what Foaly had said was true. The first line, big and bold, was **ALL GHOSTS ARE EVIL! **

I read through their site as well, and found similar information, and very little that wasn't on Jazz's site. In fact, it had nothing on many of the ghosts that Jazz's did. They had limited knowledge on the evil ghosts frequently seen, and none at all on good ghosts or the ones that almost never leave the ghost zone.

But one thing I found that peaked my interest was their perspectives on Danny Phantom. They each had almost totally differnt ideals on the teen ghost.

I read Jack's views on him first.

_Phantom is a horrid ghost, with no consideration for the humans around him! He deserves to be ripped apart molecule by molecule and studied for the advancement of our branch of science. This ghost kid has caused hundreds, if not thousands of dollars of property damage to the city, kidnapped the mayor, ruined my son's friend's life, and continuousely taunts my family._

I stopped there. I knew where this was going. Nothing but accusing the ghost of horrid deeds and saying how he should be destroyed.

Neither Fowl parent of mine was ruthless, like I had been with the kidnapping of Holly. Now I knew where I got it from, according to this manuscript. I went on to read Maddie's statements.

_I am under the firm belief that all ghosts are evil, but Phantom, for some reason, doesn't only strike me as a ghost, but also a kid, a teenage boy. And yes, he most likely is evil, but I don't think as eveil as the other ghosts we have met. Yes, he may have held the mayor hostage hostage once, but no harm was done to him, and he didn't even declare a ransom or anything, and he keeps telling us that it wasn't his fault, and yes he has caused property damage to the city, but not everyone is a perfect shot, not even me, and most ghosts have quite good reflexes, having honed them over many years, or even centuries for some. And many of you reading this will remember the town getting almost entirely pulled off the earth and into the ghost zone by the Ghost King Pariah Dark, and the only reason we are still on earth now is because of Phantom, and how he defeated the Ghost King to save us all. And I know he may have hurt some of you people out there individually, but think on this, if you will, was he fighting another ghost? Was it intentionally directed at you? If it was, are you sure it was Danny Phantom? I know that right now it sounds like I'm defending the ghost, but I'm not. I'm just playing devils advocate, a favorite activity of mine. But because of this little hobby, I really don't know what to think about Danny Phantom, yes, I have believed ghosts were evil since the day I started believing in ghosts, but this one boy, has started calling that into question with how much he has helped me and my husband fight off other ghosts trying to destroy the town. _

Interesting. The way she acted around her husband when it came to ghosts you would think that she shared the exact same opinion as him, or at least very similar. All hateful towards the ghost and everything he stood for.

Maybe I would have to stay around longer to get a closer view of Phantom for myself and make my own opinion. Or ask someone who was closer to the ghost himself.

One last time, I got onto google and searched up _Danny Phantom._

There was a fan site and, as I rolled my eyes, I clicked on it.

There was a zoomed in photo of Phantom. One I hadn't seen yet.

Beneath it the site continued:

_Paulina's Phan Club!_

_Danny Phantom, Amity Park's hero and most popular ghost, and I, Paulina Sanchez, Casper High's most popular, A-list, Varsity Cheerleader, would be the most perfect couple you ever saw! And here's a doctored photo of him and me out in an open field._

(Insert photo of Phantom floating, holding Paulina and looking lovingly down into her eyes.)

_Isn't it cute!? Of course it is! And here are a bunch of other pics of Phantom, Me, and other Phan Club members._

I scrolled through the page of pics, barely glancing at them, until one caught my interest. It was one of Phantom, and he was flying over a few buildings, the alley between two of them was mostly visible. The head of a person was just visible. The forehead of a dark-skinned person with a red beret on was all that was seen. And I knew who that beret belonged to.

I examined the ghost's flight pattern more closely, and it came directly from the area behind the beret-wearing boy. In the alley. Which had to mean that Tucker had talked to Phantom moments previousely, meaning he probably knew how to cantact the ghost to talk to again.

I glanced at my watch, and new that if I didn't get back to Fenton Wroks soon, a cop could pull me over for disobeying the curfew laws.

I guess I would have to find Tucker the next day, Monday, and talk to him then.

**Whew, all done. Vote for the next chapter POV on my poll on my bio page. Or if that's going to take you too long (for those lazy people) you can just review and tell me there... REVIEW PLEASE!**

**1,905 words. wow.**


	15. Danny Phantom: In The Zone

Disclaimer: No, i don't own anything, no matter how much I wish I did...So, on my poll i got 2 Danny votes, and one vote each for 3 other people. if you want to have a say in who speaks next, all you need to do is go to my profile and vote. I allow up to 2 votes per person, if it helps any. :) Oh, and sorry about the long wait, I really am. I've just gotten so busy that I haven't had much time to type any of this out. :(

* * *

Chapter 15: Danny

My dad and sister came tumbling downstairs into the lab with my mom and I, and Jazz gave me the once over, making sure I wasn't dead yet. Or at least completely dead.

I took a big, deep breath and plunged in, rather getting this over sooner rather than later. "We ready to get this over with and go meet some of my friends?"

Maddie nodded, Jack shrugged, and Jazz spoke up. "Sure. Dad filled me in on my part before we came down here. I just hope you guys know what you're doing," she said looking at mom and dad. "And I hope you don't get lost. I'd rather not try and explain this to the GIW, if you know what I mean."

I did, but it made me smile anyways. Always a good thing in uncomfortable situations.

"Okay, Mom, Dad, you guys put these things on and Danny, you put this one on. You guys get the speeder started up, while I have a few words with Danny, Please?"

They nodded and walked over to the other side of the lab and started whispering to themselves. Jazz and I ducked around to the other side of the Specter Speeder.

"Are you sure about this Danny?"

"Do I have any other choice?"

"Danny, you always have a choice, no matter what anybody says. You could always just not go through with--"

"No. I'm going through with this, I need to make sure they trust me on their own before I tell them. I don't want them just to trust me because I'm their son, Jazz. You should know that of all people. I know you want people to recognize you for you and not just as some famous scientists' daughter, am I right?"

She gave a sheepish grin and I knew I was right. "Okay, you win Danny. But you know how to speak in code with me, in case some thing's wrong and you don't want mom or dad to know. And you will let me know if some thing's wrong, right?"

"Of course Jazz. And you didn't tell Sam or Tuck about this did you?"

The look on her face told all. She hadn't even thought of them. Good. No use in having them worrying over me too.

"Okay, I admit that I didn't. Oh well. I guess we should get this show on the road, huh?"

"Nothing else we can do but that, so yeah."

There was a moment of awkward silence. And then, in a moment of sibling love, we both sprung forward into a quick hug.

It didn't last long, just a brother-sister hug that told more than we would ever say to each other.

Both smiling slightly at each other, we stepped back out from behind the speeder and called my parents over.

"Now Phantom, Jack and I are going to be in the speeder, and you can fly outside leading the way, sound good?" She said this while fiddling with her ear piece and microphone.

Just about what I was going to suggest, so I just nodded and put my own on. After we all got our communication devices on, (Maddie helping Jack with his) Jack went over to open the ghost portal using his thumb print.

"Jazzy pants, You can close this behind us, okay?"

She just nodded, staring into the green depths of the portal, hypnotized.

My parents got into the speeder and flipped the engine on. "Ready when you are Phantom," I heard my mom's voice in my ear.

I hovered and then flew off into the ghost zone.

* * *

I looked around, trying to decide which direction to go in.

'Dora' I thought. "How would you guys like to meet a princess?" I asked into the microphone.

Jazz laughed. "Going to Dora's castle? Do you even know where that is?"

I froze. "Well, uh, I know what direction it's in, lets see you do any better!" I retaliated.

"Oh yeah?" I flew off in the direction of Dora's. Or at least I think it was the direction of Dora's.

"Yeah."

"What about that magical map you have? The one that will take you anywhere?"

"When did I tell you about that?"

"You didn't Sam did. With Tucker's comments about eating too many red flowers."

I grimaced. "Well, considering what Plasmius tried doing with it when he took it from me, I don't trust myself with it, so I gave it back to Frostbite."

"The dude who taught you to freeze the big plant dude?"

"Yeah, him."

"Are you going to visit him with mom and dad?"

"Definitely. His people may not have the fondest memories of my freezing them all accidentally, but they all are on my side."

"Good."

I flew on for a while, not passing any ghosts that were brave or stupid enough to come up to him.

I addressed my parents then. "I need to take a little detour so we don't run into some of my more dangerous ghosts' lairs, if you don't mind."

"Wait, why avoid them when we can bust into these lairs as you call them and rip these ghosts apart permanently so they never bother Amity Park again?" Jack asked.

I blanched. I had to quickly think up an answer to avoid Vlad's portal. Since that was what we were coming up on. "Well, you see, it's kind of an unwritten rule that you just don't do that. You just don't go into some other person's house and kill the owner, so you? So you don't go into some ghosts lair and rip them apart either. There are rules here, just like in the real world. Though they have slightly different punishments." I cringed again, thinking of the thousand years I was supposed to serve for having the headpiece in the first place that long time ago.

"Like what?" Jack just had to ask, didn't he?

"Well, uh, last I knew, possessing real world items in certain areas was a thousand years, and that's really the only one I've been punished for, but thankfully struck a deal and got out with only a few hours in jail, he he." Half truths never hurt, did they? Who really cares who it was that the deal was struck with? Who cares if I only got out because I literally walked out by turning into my human self? Not me at the moment.

There was silence on the other ends of the lines. No wonder, a thousand years is a long time.

So we flew on in silence, taking a detour I hoped would still lead to Dora's eventually without us having to pass by Vlad's portal. And without them asking any more questions about the ghost lairs.

* * *

After maybe half an hour or so since leaving the lab, we made it to Dora's castle.

"Can you guys wait here a minute, I need to ask her if it's a good time, she might be busy. She might not even be home."

I said this after slowing to a stop and approaching the Specter Speeder, looking into the windshield to see what their reactions were. They nodded, and Maddie spoke up an affirmative.

"Thanks."

I flew down to the front door of her castle and gripped the big rope dangling from a huge bell that looked like it belonged in a bell tower, and pulled. Hard.

A rich, beautiful metal clang pealed through the air, reverberating all the way through my head, to the point of seeming like a nice-sounding ghostly wail, if that was even possible.

After a few moments of ringing echoing in my head, I heard a returning roar, and soon the sound of great, big, flapping wings. I looked up, waiting to see her come out of the sky, and praying it wasn't her brother that I was hearing.

It was her, thank the lords. She turned around and faced me. When she saw who it was that rang her doorbell, she grinned and let herself shrink down into her normal, human-looking self.

"Hello Daniel, is there a reason for this unannounced visit this fine day?"

I smiled. Her and her medieval speech. "Yeah, actually Dora, there is. You see, the Fenton parents are here with me on a quest to see if there really are other good ghosts out there, not just evil ones. Would you mind the three of us coming in?"

"Not at all. It would be an honour to prove that I am not a malevolent spirit to these fine humans." She then looked pointedly at the speeder, a little ways off.

I spoke into the microphone directly then, not that they would know any difference, they could hear my whole conversation with Dora. "Okay guys, how about you park the Speeder over here somewhere and follow us in."

They did just that and we waited for the drawbridge to lower so that we could get into her newly refurbished castle.


	16. Holly Short: A Talk With Foaly

Disclaimer: No, i don't own anything, no matter how much I wish I did...Oh, and sorry about the long wait, I really am. I've just gotten so busy that I haven't had much time to type any of this out. :( though this was a shorter wait than last time :). Don't forget to review! And thanks in advance.

* * *

Chapter 16: Holly Short

'Fowl again. Humph. It figures, just when things start really settling down again and I get back into my old schedule, he goes and flips everything upside down again.' I thought as I walked out of my boss's office.

'What could he be doing now? Kidnapping a magical creature that he previously didn't know existed? Nope. Did that already. Robbing a Swiss Bank account? Oh, wait, he already did that too. Rescuing a lost family member from certain doom? Nope, done that too.' I was lost in my thoughts letting my feet lead me to wherever they felt like going. But when I looked up to see where they finally brought me, I wasn't surprised to see Foaly's suped-up secucity door. So I knocked, and was let in a second later after he asked who I was and probably did like twenty tests in a split second to see if I was lying or not. You never know with Foaly.

"So what's Fowl up to now? I kind of heard you when you were talking to root."

"Hmm, the only Artemis Fowl I know of is probably spending some time with his wife right now."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes. Young Arty is, for once, doing nothing illegal. And it's actually something his parents are having him do. He's living out in California, a part of the USA, in some litle town called Amity Park."

"So you mean to say that Fowl is off on the other side of the world far enough where he can't do anything to us except talk to you on a little screen? This is wonderful!"

"No, it's not. He's located just over fifty miles from the People's city of Amore. He might find out about them and do to them what he did to us."

"So we have to warn them about Fowl! that way they can watch him, and we can wash our hands of him!"

"Holly, since I know you hate our newscasting system, Amore is a city that thinks we should let the trolls and goblins run free, they are an endangered species, just because we are one of the only three cities to have both kinds of people in our city limits."

"WHAT!? We can't do that, Haven would crumble in a matter of days, if not hours!"

"Exactly. That's why we are at political war with them. And they would probably think that by sending Arty over there, we had intentions of starting a real war, with him on pointe."

"You have GOT to be kidding me. It's not our fault that his parents put him up for adoption and he's just now finding out about it, at age 13!"

"I know Holly, but that's how they would take it. But there's always the chance that he decides to help them out and start a real war against us. And the chance that he never makes contact with them."

A barking laugh sounded from my throat. "Like that would ever happen. Artemis Fowl, the human prodigy, NOT make contact with the People, who could, in the long run, pay him millions of human dollars?" I laughed again.

He smiled. "There's still a chance."

A thought struck me. Since he's over in America, then I can't get jail time here in Haven if I kill him there, would I? I put voice to my opinion.

"No. You wouldn't. Nor would it go on your Police record. But you could get jailed over there for killing a US resident."

"Well that's a stupid law."

"Welcome to America. Where all mud men are free and equal to do whatever they want and all have an equal chance of getting away with it, unless they are rich and have a smart lawyer. Then they can get away with more."

I smiled. Some things never change, no matter what species you are. "And the People under the US believe that whatnot too?"

"Yes ma'am they do."

I really hated it when he called me ma'am, but what can you say to a nearly-endangered species horse that's more smart than you and with the touch of a button could have you turned into a barbequed chicken wing in three seconds or less. Nothing.

"So why don't you just hack into the city's computer surveillience or whatever and spy on him."

He chuckled darkly. It was quite an odd sound, actually. "I can't."

"What?"

"The software isn't compatible because of the huge amout of spectral energy in the area."

"What?"

"There's too much ghostly stuff up there, how can I make it any more simpler?"

"No, WHAT!? You, Foaly, the LEP's famous technician, the one who has only ever been outsmarted by Opal and Fowl, you CAN'T do something?"

"Oh."

I was laughing so hard by this point, I thought I would end up needing the lou soon.

"Clam down, Holly. It's not the first time, remember, I couldn't stop from predicting Folw would kidnap you, now could I? And I still can't get into the file Root has on young mister Fenton, either."

By now I had calmed down completely. "Well, you could always just send somebody up to spy on Fowl, couldn't you? Get somebody else to figure it out?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Holly, why do you want to get involved?"

"I never said that."

"You meant it."

"So."

"So why do you want to be involved in this? I know that it's not because you want to go see Fowl again. You've hated him ever since you saw his face and realized he was the one who organized your kidnapping."

I laughed. Nope, that wasn't the reason at all. Nowhere even close. "Fine. I just want to get out of here because I'm sick and tired of sitting down here and doing absolutely nothing." It was the truth too. Even if it wasn't the whole truth.

"Even if it means going to visit Fowl?"

"Especially if it means seeing Fowl." He raised an eyebrow again. "He makes everything so much more unpredictable, spicing it up even more."

"There's more to it than that, and you know it too."

"Okay, so there's that and I'm still looking to get him back with something in the general area of revenge."

"Ah. Any ideas yet?" He leaned forward conspiratorally.

Images of Artemis sitting on the groound rubbing his nose and staring at her oddly flashed through her mind before he said 'I don't like lollipops'. She may have only just barely heard him say that, but it was still there, recorded on the helmet she had been wearing the time when they sent a troll into Fowl manor. And she had special copies made of that part and even put one into a Swiss bank account, even though she knew now that Fowl could easily just brake into one.

"Just a few."

* * *

**Alright guys, I did it. Another awesome chapter up. I even started the next one earlier today during practice. It's going to be from Paulina's view. I asked a girl on the team to help me out with it, since she likes DP too, so she's gonna help me out with them people, but she hasn't a clue on who arty or butler is or any of them, so I'm still on my own their. Oh well. Give a round welcome to Julianne, my buddy for this story. She also may help me write faster too, so go give all the Julianne's you know a hug, it might just be the right girl!**


End file.
